55th Regiment of Whitehaven
"Hello? Is anyone there?" ::— Benergy09 The 55th Regiment of Whitehaven, sometimes referred to as either the 55th Whitehaven or 55th, is a support Regiment of the [UNKNOWN [? Trading Company]]. It currently holds the position of the Company's newest Regiment, after its formation in early 2015. History The 55th Whitehaven did not always exist in its current state as a formal Regiment - rather, it began as a motley crew of enlisters known as the Experimental Corps of Volunteers. Following a recruitment thread posted in the Shotbow Forums by Directory member Irishkaiser in December of 2014, a number of players applied for positions in the "Proto-Regiment." The Volunteers, as they came to be known, were evaluated and trained according to the Company's modernized PVP guidelines. This marked a milestone in the Company's history, as they were the first group of players to undergo the training, with relative success. Over the next few months, the Volunteers were tasked with proving their worth. The new members participated in Company Trade Runs and practice drills, learning more about the history of the Company and their new comrades all the while. After the bravery shown by the Company members at Sahlgutmir's March in March 2015, the Experimental Corps of Volunteers was granted the right to become an official Regiment. Volunteer Corps member Benergy09, who participated in Sahlgutmir's March, was instated as the new Regiment's first captain. Thus, the 55th Regiment of Whitehaven was born. The Regiment began to stagnate and decline as the more senior regiments began to receive most of the new members and was left with two members - YakuzaFour and Benergy09 who was inactive. The regiment did not do much and Yakuza proceeded to run the entire regiment on his own. The regiment was finally amalgamated to the 222nd South Aspermont Regiment on the 11th of April, 2016. Role While no official role has been designated for the 55th Whitehaven as of yet, due to a current shortage of members, members are expected to contribute to all aspects of the Company to the best of their ability. This includes, but is not limited to: *Acquiring chain sets, iron swords, and other merchandise *Participating in trade runs as both merchants and scouts *Spreading information about the Company to increase public support and attract potential recruits *Procuring supplementary supplies such as Playing Cards for recreational use and Feathers for use in fashioning plumed hats Proficiency in the use of the bow is also stressed for members, due to its versatility and multiple uses in the field. It is not unusual to see a member of the 55th Whitehaven carrying multiple bows - from regular enchanted bows, to Company standard Grey Bows, to Healing Bows. Traditions The 55th Whitehaven is regarded as the most liberal of the UTC's regiments, in both political views and general attitude. Members tend to lack the fiery temperament in regard to premium users shared by the majority of the Company, while still acknowledging the threat that portions of the premium playerbase pose. In keeping with its modern style, the Regiment's marching tune breaks the trend of classic drum-and-fife songs, instead opting for a contemporary piece, Below My Feet by the band Mumford and Sons. The 55th Whitehaven's Thorned Crowns are dyed Lime Green. Regimental Captains *Benergy09, 2015 - 2015 *YakuzaFour, 2015 - 2016 Battle Honours *Sahlgutmir's March 2015 *Portsmouth 2015 *Consilio 2015 see also 222nd South Aspermont Regiment - Amalgamated to.Category:Regiments of the Company Category:Disbanded Regiments